Plan To Eradicate The Dragonlords
by A Dolphin called Chuck
Summary: Merlin finds another young Dragonlord on the run with his sister from someone who wants the Dragonlords dead. The young boy and his sister ask Merlin for his help but can he help save them and himself from the evil that wants them dead
1. On The Run

" Run, come on just keep running! " said Maron to her little brother, she held his hand tighter and the two ran on through the forest, Maron looked behind her to sense them approaching quickly.

" I can't Maron, I can't! " said Oran to his big sister and he fell to his knees. Maron stopped, she lifted her brother onto her back and began running again but the time wasted had allowed them to catch up. Maron stopped when one appeared in front of her, she looked into her reflection on the dead knights helmet to see her little brothers face filled with fear. Maron held open her hand, her eyes flashed gold but the dead knight didn't even budge, he then drew his sword as two more appeared behind the brother and sister. Maron backed away from the knight in front of her while Oran held onto Maron even tighter. The dead knight attacked, Maron ducked under the swing of his sword and slammed into him, knocking him over, she then ran again but she was hit off her feet by magic, Oran screamed as he too was thrown away from Maron.

" Oran! " shouted Maron and she quickly got to her feet but a dead knight blocked her path to her brother

" Now now Maron " said a voice she hated to know, she looked around as Droom walked towards her. " You know you've been a bad girl Maron " he said with a smirk " And you know what happens to bad girls "

" Fuck off you fat bastard! " shouted Maron, she tried to attack him with her magic but the dead knight reacted first, stabbing his sword through her chest. Droom exploded laughing when Maron fell to the ground, he walked towards her with a growing smirk on his fat face.

" That was no way to talk to your owner " he said standing over her

" Y-you are not my owner! " spat Maron. Droom smiled and kicked her, she screamed when his foot made contact with the wound in her chest, Droom laughed, he pressed his foot harder against the wound causing Maron to scream even more. Oran looked up from where he was lying on the ground, he saw Droom torturing his sister and her screaming through the pain, Oran clenched his fist and grit his teeth as his anger boiled in him, electric begun to crackle around him as a white aura surrounded him. Droom noticed the rising magic in Oran and looked across at him as he stood up

" Leave my sister alone! " screamed Oran, his magic then burst out of him in the form of a massive explosion which hit Droom and the dead knights.

* * *

" MERLIN! " shouted Arthur, Merlin stumbled into the kings chambers moments later gasping for breath

" Yes Sire " he said.

" What is this?! " Arthur said pointing at his soup.

" oh " said Merlin once he realised his mistake, he had accidentally poured some of the leftover water used for Arthur's bath into the bowl instead of his soup

" That was some of your bath water " said Merlin

" I can see that " Arthur said " Why is it there?! "

" I must have poured the wrong thing in, sorry " Merlin said lifting the bowl before Arthur had the chance to throw it at him

" Then where is the soup? " Arthur asked, Merlin winced and said

" In the bath " he said sheepishly, Arthur smiled

" Great just great " said Arthur

"Sorry " Merlin said

" Oh no, no it's fine " said Arthur sanding up and putting an arm around his friend " You've been under a lot of stress lately and I haven't been helping you enough maybe you should take a break, take it easy for a day or two " he said, Merlin looked at him and said

" Seriously? "

" NO! " Arthur shouted and hit him " Get your head straight Merlin and waken up, get the horses I promised Gwen we'd go for a ride together later! " said Arthur, Merlin nodded and left. The truth was however that Merlin was extremely tired of late, he hadn't been sleeping as he had been having bad dreams for a while now, he could always only vaguely remember them but he could always remember the screaming and the cries for help in them. He knew better than to just dismiss them as normal nightmares, sure he has had plenty of nightmares in the past, how could you not after the things that he has seen, but these were different, they felt more real, more terrifying and they genuinely frightened Merlin, he knew that whatever was in these nightmares would find him someday and he had to be ready for them.

* * *

The sun was now beginning to set over Camelot, Merlin had accompanied Arthur and Gwen on their ride to the forest and had helped them pick a spot to settle down for a few hours near-by a river, he had set down the food for them as well as a blanket to lay on before leaving to give them some alone time. He was walking along the forest admiring the beauty around him, normally he was always to busy to appreciate the beauty that the forest had, he could see it even better than most. He walked over to a tall oak tree and lay down beside it, looking up at the sky that was visible through the leaves, he was tired and he figured that Arthur wouldn't need him for a ten minutes at least so he decided to get some rest while he could so he shut his eyes to take a nap on the forest floor.

" Please, someone help me ".

His eyes shot open when he heard the voice in his head

" Please help me "

He got to his feet quickly and looked around him trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

" Help someone please "

He took off running to where he sensed it was coming from, he ran between the trees and bushes trying to keep track of the voice, it sounded like a little boy and it sounded like he was crying but Merlin felt like he heard the voice somewhere before but he couldn't remember where, he slowed down once he heard the childs sobs in his own ears, not his head, he walked silently towards the noise and hid behind a tree and looked around it to see a little boy crying, he was kneeling over an older girl who had a wound in her chest. Merlin stepped out from behind the tree

" Hello " he said, the little boy jumped when he heard him, he then quickly jumped in front of the girl lying on the ground to protect her

" Don't take another step I'm warning you! " he shouted, Merlin smiled at the little boy

" Don't worry I'm not here to harm you, I heard you calling for help " he said, the little boys eyes widened

" But, I didn't say that out loud, are you a druid?! " he asked excitingly " Can you help my sister? "

" I'm not a druid " Merlin said " But I do have magic and I can help your sister "

" Wait a minute! " said the little boy " My sister says that the only good people with magic are the druids then you must be evil I won't let you anywhere near my sister! ", Merlin could only smile, he admired the boy for his bravery in protecting his sister despite how young he is

" It's OK, I'm not evil but I'm not a druid. I'm a Dragonlord " Merlin said. The little boys eyes lit up

" What?! So am I! " he said

" W-what? " Merlin said in disbelief


	2. The New Dragonlord

Merlin could only stare at the boy in total disbelief

" How are you a Dragonlord? " he asked

" My father was a Dragonlord " the boy explained " My sister said that I'm the last one since my father and brother died ".

" I thought I was the last one " said Merlin.

" Can you help my sister? " he boy asked again, Merlin nodded

" Let me see " he said, the boy moved aside so Merlin coud kneel beside her

" What happened to her? " asked Merlin

" We were attacked, they were trying to kill us and my sister had a sword stabbed through her chest " the boy said, Merlin's eyes glowed as he trailed his hand over the wound hoping the magic would have some effect

" Who was chasing you? " asked Merlin

" The same guy who killed my brother, he's called Lord Droom and he has these dead knight things " he explained to Merlin

" What?! " said Merlin " Dead knights? ", the boy nodded

" They only come back to life at night but that's what Droom does he brings back the dead " the boy explained, Merlin said nothing for a moment as he concentrated on healing the girl.

" What's your name? " Merlin then asked

" I'm Oran " said the boy " This is my sister Maron ".

" I'm Merlin ". Merlin finished using his magic and stood up " That should help her for a while but we have to get her to Camelot "

" Camelot are you crazy?! " said Oran " Maron will go mad she says were not allowed anywhere near Camelot! "

" It's OK " Merlin said " The court physician Gaius will help her trust me ", Oran bit his lip and looked down at his sister then nodded

" OK " Oran said

" Great we just have to get her over to Arthur he'll help us get her there " Merlin said, Orans eyes widened in shock

" Your not talking about King Arthur are you?! " Oran shouted, Merlin nodded

" We have too "

" No way Maron will flip, it's bad enough were going to Camelot but she definitely said don't go near the king " Oran said in a blind panic

" It's OK " Merlin said again " He hasn't done anything to me and I'm his servant, he just doesn't know that I have magic we just say the same about the two of you, keep your magic hidden and you'll be OK " Merlin said assuring Oran " Trust me ". Oran smiled and nodded, Merlin lifted Maron gently and carried her away with Oran following

" It's going to be OK sis " he said.

* * *

Droom was really panicking now, he had lost Oran and Maron! He looked up at the sky, although the sun was setting it was still take a while to get dark, to long for the dead knights to rise and help him find Oran and Maron.

" If I don't find these two them Galron is going to kill me " Droom said

" That he might " said a voice, Droom cursed and turned around, Jessie was there leaning against a tree behind him with a grin on his face

" Jessie! " said Droom

" Why is Master Galron going to kill you Droom? " asked Jessie smiling

" I've lost the two of them " said Droom. He hated admitting that to someone like Jessie but he needed help. Jessie laughed

" What did they outrun you? " mocked Jessie patting Drooms stomach, Droom swiped Jessies hand away

" Listen Master Galron is going to kill me Jessie help me find them please " begged Droom

" What and miss that show? " said Jessie " I'd love to see Galron get his hands around your chubby neck "

" Please Jessie I need help "

" What's in it for me? " asked Jessie

" Money, Jessie if that's what you want then you can have it, just please help me " Droom pleaded, Jessie smiled and said

" I just want you in my debt Droom, once I need a favour I expect you to help me! " Jessie snapped

" Yes of course just help me now! "

" But of course " Jessie stepped forward and closed his eyes trying to feel the presence of the two in the forest, it took him a minute but he found them

" They're moving towards Camelot there's someone with them however and I can't tell who it is " Jessie said, he kept his eyes closed and concentrated harder, Jessie could normally sense anyone on the other side of the planet and could tell everything about them even if he hadn't met them before. That was his ability, he knew his opponents strengths and weakness before he even went into battle, that's why Jessie always wins, they only reason he serves under Galron is because he could never find a weakness in his master. Jessie's eyes then shot open, his eyes wide with what seemed like fear.

" It's... It's impossible! " he said, Droom was scared now too, he had never seen Jessie like this

" W-what is it Jessie? " asked Droom

" They're with another Dragonlord but this one is different from the others, his power is incredible and I only caught a snippet of it! " Jessie said

" How can a dragonlord be that powerful? " Droom asked, sure dragonlords were powerful, Droom knew that but he had never saw Jessie as scared about one as this

" This one isn't just a dragonlord... It can't be him, he's just a stupid druid legend " muttered Jessie " Come on they're riding towards Camelot, I have to get a better look at him! "

" But, Jessie is it wise to go after them especially if this guy is as strong as you think? " Droom questioned

" Stop being such a coward you idiot now grow some balls and come on! " said Jessie and he started to run through the forest towards them.

**Hi everyone, what do you think of the story so far? Hope you've liked it. I'm trying to make this as exciting as possible for you guys, the next chapter will explain more about the bad guys and you'll find out more about Oran and Maron. I'm still a relatively new writer so I take constructive criticism if it helps improve my writing so please review if you've got time to say whether you like it, love it or hate it or if there is something you don't get, it's nice to get a response, so please review and I'll see you at the next chapter :) **


	3. The Third Threat

Merlin had brought Maron to Arthur and told him that he had found her lying wounded in the forest with Oran protecting her, Arthur being Arthur he was only to willing to cut short is evening out with Gwen to bring Maron to Camelot for help. They all quickly rode out for the citadel making it there before the sunset, however once they entered into the citadel they were unaware of Jessie and Droom watching them. Jessie's fist clenched when he saw Merlin and a bead of sweat ran down his cheek

" Jessie are you OK? " Droom asked

" I'm fine you idiot! " Jessie snapped back, but he wasn't for the first time in a long time Jessie was scared. _" This can't be who I think it is can it? "_he thought _" He was only a legend, a story the druids told at bedtime. Emrys isn't real!" _yet Jessie had seen him, a young man with raven black hair, but surely was too scrawny to be Emrys, but Jessie's power of sensing had never lied to him before he could feel the young mans power and it was beyond his in every sense and Jessie was sure he only felt a fraction of it.

" What'd we do now Jessie?! " asked Droom

" Can you not think for yourself for once in your life you ignorant toad! " Jessie shouted, Droom shrunk back a little at the sudden onslaught of insults from Jessie. " Seriously do I have to do everything on this mission for gods sake man you are beyond useless I'm surprised that you can wipe your own ass! "

" Now now boys lets not fight ". Jessie grit his teeth and snarled a little when he heard the voice. Amy walked past him with a smile and a wink, Jessie blushed a little and cursed himself for doing so. He wouldn't lie, Amy was the most beautiful girl he ever saw in his life, her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail, she wore trousers with a dagger attached to the belt and a tight fitting jacket, all to show off her figure.

" Was Jessie being mean to you Droom? " asked Amy in a soft voice and stroked Droom's cheek like a little puppy, though Droom also thought that Amy was the most beautiful girl alive and happily let her while smiling at Jessie

" He was being an idiot as always! " Jessie said.

" So were you, so what are you boys doing outside Camelot? " she asked looking at the citadel

" None of your business woman! " spat Jessie

" Aww is Jessie all angry? " said Amy and went to stroke his cheek as well but Jessie hit her hand away, Amy laughed and turned to Droom

" We lost the boy whose a dragonlord he rode into Camelot along with the King and Queen and some servant " Droom said, as usual telling Amy everything

" Oh my, you boys really messed up this time " said Amy " Don't worry I'll bail you two out, I'll have the boy before morning just to prove how much better I am than you " she said looking at Jessie. Jessie just glared at her and she walked down towards the citadel from the cover of the trees. Jessie didn't like Amy, he liked the way she looked but not anything else so he didn't tell her about Emrys instead he just sat down and happily watched her leave.

* * *

Gaius had finished inspecting Maron and came to tell them the news

" She should be alright, she has a nasty wound but very fortunate that it didn't do much damage " Gaius said, Gwen breathed a sigh of relief

" Thank goodness" she said " She was in pretty bad shape when Merlin found her "

" You were lucky to find her when you did, any longer and she may not have made it " said Gaius.

" We shall leave you, I'm sure you would rather work with her in private " said Arthur

" Thank you sire " said Gaius, Arthur nodded and he and Gwen left Gaius chambers. Gaius walked over to Merlin who was looking at Oran kneeling beside his sister

" Who are they? " asked Gaius.

" They boy, Oran, he's a dragonlord " said Merlin, Gaius looked at him to check that he wasn't joking

" Really? ". Merlin nodded

" So he says, apparently there was someone chasing them, they were running away " said Merlin.

" In that case we better be careful they might come looking for them " said Gaius, Merlin nodded, he looked back at the two and walked over to Oran

" Hey " Merlin said, Oran looked up at him and smiled

" Hi " he said, Merlin noticed he was holding Maron's hand,

" Shes going to be OK Oran " Merlin said, kneeling down beside the young dragonlord " I promise "

" I know " said Oran with a smile " It's going to take more than that to keep Maron down she's always been tough" said Oran, Merlin chuckled. Oran yawned and rubbed his eyes

" Come on your exhausted " said Merlin " I'll show you your bed ". Oran smiled and followed Merlin. Oran was hopefully going to get a good nights sleep for the first time in a long time

* * *

Amy was walking through the lower towns of Camelot, she was looking for a way into the palace, she spotted a knight walking by himself, she smiled, he was definitely a knight of the round table, she fixed her hair and put on her best smile and walked over to him

" Excuse me " she said, the knight turned around and smiled seeing her

" Why hello " he said " What is a fair lady like you doing out by yourself at a time like this? " he said, the knight took her hand and kissed it " I'm Sir Gwaine how can I help you? ". Perfect, thought Amy this guy was hers.

" I lost money I was carrying in a bag but someone stole it from my belt I think they went this way " she said, Gwaine followed her to where she wanted to go, she led him to a place where she was sure no one was.

" There's no one here " said Gwaine, Amy turned around and kissed him, he didn't protest instead he was more than happy to let it happen, perfect for Amy as her magic took effect, she pulled away, Gwaine looked at her and smiled before he collapsed, his body vanished and Amy turned into Gwaine.

" Wow! " she said, she took a step back and took a look at her hands " Never going to get use to that " she said in Gwaine's body. " Now then, why don't we see where they are hiding ".

**Hi guys, me again just want to explain about the bad guys. They do all have special powers as well as having normal magic, Droom can raise warriors from the dead for a certain time, Jessie can know everything about someone, such as their name, strengths and weaknesses by just meeting them and Amy can change bodies. Hope that helps. **


	4. Amy Attacks

Amy tugged at the armour Gwaine was wearing when she took over his body, she hated switching bodies, sometimes it would go horribly wrong and she would only end up somewhere in between both bodies, other times she would be stuck in the body for weeks. But with time she got the hang of it, practice makes perfect after all, soon not only could she control the body but she could gain access to their memories and sure enough she had found the kings manservant in the knights memories, Merlin he was called and she was near his chambers right now. She drew Gwaine's sword and approached the door, she pushed it open and walked inside slowly.

" Gwaine? ". Damn, she thought. She turned around and Gaius was standing behind her with a bottle of medicine in his hand, he must have been up checking on the girl.

" Is there something wrong what are you doing here at this time of- " he didn't finish his sentence as she hit him with an uppercut to the chin, the old mans head snapped back and he was knocked out before he hit the ground. Amy looked around after and spotted the bed where the girl was lying on and just beside her was the young dragonlord. She smiled Gwaine's smile and walked towards them, she would kill the boy first then the girl and get out of here before anyone finds them, she walked past the girls bed, walked to the boy and raised the sword in her hand just as she was hit by a wave of magic which slammed her against the far wall and breaking the bookshelf which was there also. She snarled, pushed the books off her and stood up, the girl was sitting up in her bed with her arm outstretched. She should have killed her first.

" I wouldn't try it if I were you " Maron said " A knight like you wouldn't last a second against me ". Merlin came rushing out of his room when he heard the racket

" What's going on! " he shouted

" This guy tried to kill us " Maron said, Merlin at first surprised that Maron was awake, looked across at Gwaine

" Gwaine? "

" Merlin " Amy said in Gwaine's voice " Sorry I was just coming to get you and I thought I heard a noise, that's why I drew my sword "

" Don't believe him " said Maron

" Coming to get me what's wrong? " Merlin asked

" The King has taken ill, we need your help " she said

" Arthur? What happened? "

" He's lying! " shouted Maron, Merlin looked at her and while his back was turned Amy struck him across the back of the head and he collapsed to the ground.

" Stay back! " Maron warned, getting out of the bed, protecting Oran. " Did Droom send you are you one of his men? "

Amy laughed " Droom? You think I would work for that idiot!". Maron raised an eyebrow in confusion, Amy smiled and stepped out of Gwaine's body, Gwaine fell to the floor unconscious.

" No " breathed Maron said when she saw Amy, she was about to use her magic to push her back but Amy was to quick, she grabbed Maron's arm and twisted it behind her back, Maron screamed and Amy kicked her to the floor she stood on Maron's chest and Maron screamed when her foot pressed down on the wound.

" Aww sore? " asked Amy and pressed down harder, Maron screamed again only this time Oran heard her, he looked up, seeing Amy attack his sister

" Leave her alone! " Oran shouted, his eyes flashed gold and his magic threw Amy back, she landed on the table and broke through it. Oran ran over to his sister

" Are you OK? " he asked, she nodded and tried to stand but the wound was too sore.

" You little brat! " spat Amy as she got back up she raised her hand and Gwaine's sword flew into her grasp, Oran gulped and backed off as Amy approached

" Now die! " she shouted bringing down the sword but Merlin grabbed the blade just before it hit Oran, Amy looked at him in shock

" How did that not cut your hand off! " she said but she then saw the colour of his eyes " Your a sorcerer " she said just as Merlin's magic threw he to the ground

" Leave here now! " Merlin threatened, Amy spat blood onto the floor and pulled herself to her feet, she turned around with her hand raised, the sword threw itself at Merlin who used his magic to stop it and throw it at Amy instead, the blade plunged through Amy's chest and through her heart, she stared down at it, her mouth opened but she couldn't form any words before her body hit the ground. Merlin turned around to Maron and Oran

" Are you two OK? " he asked.

" Yeah " said Maron " Besides the huge wound in my chest I'm feeling fine ", Merlin helped her up while Oran walked over to Amy's body

" Is she dead? " Oran asked, Merlin walked over to inspect but Amy's body then just vanished

" Where did she go?! " shouted Maron looking around her incase she would appear again

" I don't know " Merlin said " But how could she move she was dead! ".

* * *

Outside of Camelot Jessie and Droom waited in the woods, Droom was fast asleep and was snoring loudly much to Jessie's annoyance, Jessie was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, he considered himself to be a very patient person normally but Droom was really starting to get on his nerves. Just as he had enough of Droom snoring and was about to break his neck he felt it. He jumped up in shock and looked into the night sky

" W-what? " he stuttered " How... who could have surely not the little boy and his sister " at the stage Droom had woken up also when he felt it. he

" Jessie " he said " Was that Amy? "

" Yes Droom she's dead " Jessie said, he folded his arms and lent back against the tree closest to him

" So it's true " he whispered to himself " No one could have defeated Amy but him, the boy must be Emrys!"


	5. Siblings Story

**Hi everyone just a little authors note here so bear with me for a moment first I would like to thank you for reading the story it really means a lot, this chapter is about Maron and Oran's story of who they are and what happened to them as well as explaining more about Galron and his servants just to let you know more about the characters hope you like it and if you have time leave a review to tell me what you think, come on don't be shy, I take constructive criticism as well. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Merlin in anyway though the OC's are mine.**

Gaius and Merlin watched in awe and horror as Maron and Oran ate the food around them at a speed Merlin didn't think was possible, they continued wolfing down their lunch when Oran lifted a slice of bread from the plate closest to him

" Hey!" Maron shouted " That was my slice! "

" No it wasn't it was mine!" said Oran

" No it wasn't! "

" Yes it was "

" No it wasn't! "

" Yes it was! "

Gaius coughed and the two arguing siblings looked at him, " I'm sure it doesn't matter who's it was, Merlin here will get you more ". Merlin looked at him in shock

" I will? " he asked, Gaius nodded. " But they've ate enough to do a feast how can they still be hungry? " he whispered to Gaius

" The poor things mightn't have had a proper meal in days, maybe weeks Merlin, I'm sure you would be the same if you were them " Gaius explained to the young warlock, he lifted the now empty plates and said " I may have some more food in reserve I'll go look " he said and walked off.

" You sure do eat for someone so thin " Merlin said to Maron. Maron glared at him

" What are you trying to say? " she barked back

" Nothing I was just giving you a compliment I like a girl with a big appetite " Merlin said

" What?! " Maron shouted standing up

" No no, I didn't mean it like that I was saying that for how you look I wouldn't have thought you ate so much which is good because it shows you don't starve yourself for a figure like yours " Merlin said in a panic, Maron clenched her teeth but just walked away over to Gaius

" I think she likes you " Oran said to Merlin with a smile

" W-what? "

" If anyone else said that to her she would set them on fire, I think she likes you " Oran said, Merlin looked across at Maron and shook his head

" I'm not so sure about that " he said while her and Gaius came back to the table with more food

" Before we begin eating why don't you tell us what happened to you? " Gaius asked to the brother and sister, Oran shrank back slightly as Maron began her story.

" I'm sure you know during the Great Purge Uther had all the dragonlords killed, some manged to escape as always there is always some who get away, our father was fortunate enough to be one who had got away. He was a dragonlord and like all dragonlords their power gets passed down from father to son, he had three children, me, Oran and our older brother Jay." Oran sniffed and looked away from the them when Maron mentioned Jay's name " We lived in a small village just outside the kingdom, one day though father came home in a panic saying we had to leave as quick as possible so we gathered our things and left as soon as possible but we were to late, they had already attacked "

" Who were they? " Merlin asked

" The one who attacked us was Lord Droom but he worked for King Galron "

" King? " said Merlin, he looked over at Gaius who had stiffened on his chair " Gaius? " asked Merlin checking to see if he was OK.

" According to legend Galron is the demon king " Gaius said

" There's no legend to it, it's true I've seen him myself " Maron said " He's as real as you and me and he's growing stronger. Galron has four generals in his ranks, Lord Droom who attacked our village was one of them, a man called Jessie is another where as Amy was the third "

" And the fourth? " asked Gaius

" I think you know " Maron said

" That is impossible! " Gaius snapped

" I wish it was " Oran whimpered

" Who is the fourth general? " asked Merlin. Gaius took a deep breath and gave Merlin his answer

" Lord Galron was a demon king who ruled this land many years ago, he even sat on the throne of Camelot, however once he gained power he abandoned those who helped get him there one was a young sorcerer called Jarian, Galron went round killing those who was a threat to his power and tried to kill Jarian but he luckily escaped. Supposedly Jarian met with a being called the East King, the East King was a being with great knowledge into magic and from the East King Jarian learnt a spell that would help seal away an evil suck as Demon King Galron "

" And it worked? " Merlin asked, Gaius nodded

" Supposedly although now it looks like he's free "

" That still doesn't tell me who the fourth general is " Merlin said

" Only a being pure of heart can perform this spell, Jarian wasn't so he expelled all the evil out of him to use the spell, however this evil manifested itself into another being whose power grew and grew, it fed of other's fears and the evil in peoples thoughts to become what it was. The Devil "

Merlin looked at Gaius in disbelief " So King Galron's fourth general is Satan himself "

" That's what people called it " said Maron " I never saw it myself but Oran here did ". Oran looked up at the three of them and then quickly turned away from them " It scared the life out of the little guy " Maron said rubbing Oran's hair

" Why would a being this powerful then be a servant to Galron? " Merlin asked

" It fed of evil, took the body and power of the most evil and powerful sorcerers and increased it to use for it's own gain and there was no one as evil as Demon King Galron " Maron explanied

" But Galron was to strong for it " Gaius explained " It found where Galron was sealed away and released him in the hope it could control Galron but it couldn't and Galron defeated it "

" Then what happened Galron? " Merlin asked

" At this stage Jarian was dead but his pupils were still alive, one of them used the spell to once again seal Galron away " Gaius said

" Well then now we know his weakness we just have to use this spell on Galron to seal him away again " Merlin said with optimism

" Not as simple as that Merlin " Gaius said " The spell to seal Galron away is a spell of suicide, in order for it to work the user has to give everything, even their life "

" That's why no one knows it know because any one who did or does know it just dies using it " Maron said. Merlin nodded and looked at Oran who was smiling again

" You can beat him! " Oran said

" What? " both Merlin and Maron said

" Look how easy you beat Amy and Maron's nearly as strong as Droom if you taught us how to be as strong as you Galron wouldn't stand a chance! " Oran said, Merlin looked over at Gaius, a smile had formed on his lips

" Merlin, Oran may be right it could be our best chance "

" Me?! Train them Gaius I couldn't I mean how? "

" I'm sure your well capable of it " Gaius said.

" I'm sure he's not" mumbles Maron

" Well then I guess I could try it, might be fun " said Merlin, Oran jumped up in delight while Maron rolled her eyes

" Great " she muttered


	6. The Demon King

**Hi everyone me again just to inform you about this chapter, it's a little short but it does introduce the Demon King to our story at first I wasn't going to include a description of him I was just going to let you imagine what he looked like but also because I'm not really good at charcter descriptions but I decided to add one in which I wasn't overally happy with so if any of you guys have an idea of what he should look like please say becuase I like hearing what you have to say on things like this. So please read and tell me what you think thanks.**

Where King Galron resided wasn't in a castle which his followers thought he deserved instead it was a cave hidden far away from civilisation, away from life and only his most loyal of followers knew where it was located. Jessie and Droom walked to its entrance, they couldn't see inside it all they saw was darkness nothing more, branches were beginning to hang over the entrance to the cave with their leaves making a make-shift door, Jessie walked in and as usual Droom followed behind him. As they walked deeper into the cave small balls of fire appeared and lit their way, they walked further passing demons which guarded the their kings walls although you wouldn't have even known they were there, Jessie and Droom then reached the throne room if you could call it that a wooden chair stood on a platform of rocks and on it sat the Demon King. Two demons which looked like goblins stood either side of their king whose head was hanging low with a hood covering it, to look at you would think he had fallen asleep. Jessie and Droom bowed before him

" Speak " said Galron in a voice which echoed throughout the cave

" My lord " Jessie began " I regret to tell you of some terrible news, Amy has been killed ". Galron didn't speak or move, Jessie took this as a sign to continue

" She died in Camelot my lord I believe the one who killed her was Emrys ". Galron tightned his grip on the arms of his chair when Jessie said this

" And the boy dragonlord? " Galron asked

" He is with Emrys sir along with his sister ". Jessie said, Galron slowly stood up from his throne with his fists clenched and he shouted out in a terrifying roar and punched the heads off the two demons which stood beside. Their bodies fell to the ground and Jessie thought he heard Droom whimper behind him, Galron slowly raised his hand and tore the hood from his head

" Sorry " he said " I needed to get that out of my system " two more demons walked from the darkness and stood at either side of Galron's throne replacing their fallen brothers as Galron sat back down

" You believe this to be Emrys Jessie " Galron said, Jessie nodded

" Yes my lord I saw him from afar and even then I sensed his immense power " Jessie said, Galron stood from his throne again

" Arise my loyal subject " he said to Jessie, Jessie stood up and Galron wrapped an arm around him. Galron towered over Jessie, the Demon King was easily over seven-foot maybe even eight, his skin was a mixture of green and orange which made him look like some kind of serpant, however his face was actually rather good-looking despite his green skin, where he should have hair was instead a layer of orange scales and his teeth were razor-sharp

" You have never let me down before Jessie and I place great trust in your judgements, they have never failed me once " Galron said

" Thank you my lord " Jessie said

" Tell me my boy where would Emrys stand against you? " Galron said

" From what I sensed of him his power was equal to mine but I think that was just a fraction of it, at his best I could not stand up to him " said Jessie, Galron took his arm from around Jessie and nodded

" I see " Galron then began to pace back and forth from his throne

" This Emrys is a clear threat to our plans, call the fourth general " he said to the demon to his right " We shall let the devil deal with Emrys ".


	7. Merlin vs Maron

**Just an authors note for this chapter I've decided to add in some different techniques Merlin can do with his magic in the show he just pushed people and other stuff about so I've added in different things he can do and if you have any other ideas of what you think he or Maron and Oran can do than please give some suggestions and review the story please it's a confidence booster in way.**

Merlin loved the forest that was outside Camelot, he always felt safe there he could feel the full extent of the magic that earth has surrounding him in the forest and this forest helped him improve and master his magic over the years, it was also a beautiful place to train he had found a secluded spot where he could practice his magic at will while being with nature at the same time sometimes he would even come here just to relax. But this time it wasn't so relaxing Oran and Maron was with him, while Oran was jumping with excitement at the prospect of training with the strongest dragonlord who ever lived his sister was less impressed, she walked behind the two with her arms folded and would occasionally mumble curses under her breath about having to do this.

" OK " Merlin said when they reached his training spot " Here it is " Oran stared around him in wonder

" It doesn't look any different from any other part of this stupid forest! " Maron shouted from behind them, the two dragonlords looked at her and Merlin shrank back slightly when he saw the look she was giving him

" Aww come on Maron! " said Oran who ran to his big sister " This is great Merlin's going to teach us how to be as strong as he is! " said the young dragonlord excitement in his voice, Maron rolled her eyes

" Please this oaf? I'm way stronger than he is! " she said, Merlin smiled and sat down the bags he was carrying over his shoulders

" Is that so? " Merlin asked

" Yes " she answered, Merlin walked towards her

" All right here's a deal, first one to knock the other over three times using magic is the winner, you win then you can train Oran, I win you let me train the boy and you can sulk all you want though feel free to join in" Maron was a little taken back by Merlin's statement she didn't think he had it in him to be so bold, she would have to teach him a lesson,

" Fine " she said. Merlin nodded to her and Oran began jumping up and down in excitement as Merlin walked away from her, he shrugged off his jacket and set it on top of the bags and stood to face Maron.

" Ready? " he asked Maron nodded

" 3, 2, 1 ". Merlin's eyes glowed but so did Maron's cancelling his attack

" You think a basic attack would work on me? " she asked " Please be a bit more creative "

" OK " Merlin said, he then sat down on the ground. Maron raised her eyebrow in amusement, Merlin smiled at her and then hit the ground causing the earth where Maron was standing on to shake, she looked down in surprise as the ground collapsed below her she leapt away from it but fell while trying to get away and landed on her backside

" That's one " said Merlin. Maron clenched her teeth and shot up charging at Merlin, she flicked her wrist hoping to knock Merlin off his feet with the strong wind she created but he simply raised his hand to divert it away, his smile grew and so did Maron's frustration her eyes glowed and fire formed in the palm of her hands

" Try and dodge this one! " she said and she launched a wave of fire at Merlin, the stream of fire engulfed him and surrounded the area which he was sitting on, she smiled and stopped her attack and waited for the flames to die down. Oran looked on in shock thinking that Maron had killed Merlin with that attack but when the flames died down Merlin was still sitting on the ground unharmed

" That was a nice trick " said Merlin " Could warm me up on those cold nights "

" But...but, how? " Maron said staring at him in shock, Merlin stood up and a flame formed in his hand

" Let me try it" he said and threw the flame but it missed Maron

" Ha that all? " asked Maron

" Nope " said Merlin looking behind Maron, Maron frowned and looked behind her to see the flame rising above her Merlin clenched his fist and it exploded, Maron screamed as the force of the explosion pushed her down onto the forest floor

" You OK?!" shouted Merlin. Maron pushed herself onto her knees, her ears were in agony over the noise of the explosion but what was worse than that pain was how badly Merlin was humiliating her! She stood back up and looked across at him

" That's two " he said, Maron eyes glowed and she raised her hand as the tree behind Merlin began to shake, Oran watched in wonder as the trees roots shot out and attacked Merlin, he ducked under one and jumped over the other and used his magic to block the third before using his magic to stop Maron's spell on the tree, he turned around but Maron wasn't there, he backed off and closed his eyes hoping to sense where she was and he felt her near his right. His eyes opened, glowing gold and he held out his hand, Maron was taken by surprise and she was thrown off her feet and landed with a painful smash to the ground

" And that's three " he said. Maron rolled over onto her back and groaned. Oran cheered from the side and ran towards the two, Merlin walked over to Maron and helped her up

" That was amazing! " shouted Oran to the two " You were brilliant " he said to Merlin

" Thanks " Merlin said " Maron was pretty good as well she is very skilled " Merlin said looking at her, she just glared at him and walked off

" Maron! Maron wait! " Merlin said

" It's alright " Oran sighed " She's always like that after she loses " but his smile soon returned as he stared up at Merlin

" Come on teach me some of those things you did there " Oran said, Merlin smiled at the kids enthusiasm

" Sure " he said.


	8. The Devil within

**Hey everyone sorry about the wait but I am giving you two chapters now, this one was a bit longer than expected but I hope you enjoy it anyway**

**Disclamier: I don't own Merlin**Rain beat down heavily in the forest, everything was soaked, the rain continued to beat relentlessly on Jessie too. He didn't mind the rain in fact in some ways he found it rather calming and in this case he needed calming, Jessie was a overall calm person he never panicked he always kept his cool under pressure but that was heard to do when you have the devil walking behind you. Jessie doubted it was actually the devil instead just a name that had been dubbed on it to make it sound more terrifying. It worked. Thankfully they had nearly reached their destination Jessie stopped and closed his eyes and sensed the powerful being ahead, he began judging their strength and rather annoyingly found that it eclipsed his own

" There ahead in that old castle " Jessie said, The Devil stepped in front of him, it was possessing Droom's body as it didn't have one of its own it could only posses beings of evil and Jessie was thankful that Lord Galron had it posses Droom and not him

" This is as far as I go " Jessie said, The Devil looked at him and smiled

" Scared Jessie? ". Jessie had never felt intimated by Droom but he felt it now.

" I have my orders, it's your job from here " Jessie answered, The Devil laughed Droom's laugh

" Fair enough " and it jumped down the hill towards the castle, Jessie watched him run towards it at freighting speed, he never knew Droom could run that fast. He closed his eyes again searching for that huge power.

" God help you " he said to it " You don't know what's coming for you Morgana "

* * *

" That's fantastic Oran! " Merlin said to his pupil as Oran made a small dragon from the flames, it began to fly and Oran laughed, it vanished soon after but Oran's smile remained

" That was incredible!" said Oran

" Your ability is coming along great Oran " Merlin said

" You think so? "

" Yeah definitely, you near twice as strong since we started " Merlin said, Oran laughed in delight. Maron watched them from further back she had been for the last week or so, she sat there with her legs and arm crossed always with a scowl on her face every time Merlin looked over to her, she would normally try to meditate which was something Merlin and Oran took great joy in making fun of but she did see Oran become much stronger in a short space of time which was something he couldn't have achieved if Merlin hadn't been teaching him so at the end of their training session Maron swallowed her pride and walked towards Merlin

" Merlin " she said, he spun around towards her after lifting the bag he carried

" Hi Maron " he said with his goofy smile

" I want to say " she began, she bit her lip and sighed

" Yes? " Merlin said

" I want to say I'm sorry " she managed to say

" Sorry I didn't hear that " Merlin said

" Don't push it! " she said, Merlin's smile grew, she rolled her eyes and said " You have trained Oran really well "

" Better than you could? "

" I didn't say that " she said " But he has gotten a lot stronger and if it's alright with you I would like to train with you "

" Sorry my hearing must be gone I didn't hear that either "

" Merlin! " snapped Maron

" Couldn't resist " said Merlin " That's fine, course you can train with us I'm surprised it took you so long to ask actually " he said, Maron held her tounge as Oran came over to the two

" Guess what Oran looks like your sister has decided to join us " Merlin said, Oran's face lit up

" Really? " he said full of excitement, Merlin nodded and Oran ran and hugged his sister cheering in delight, Maron smiled and hugged her younger brother just as rain began to fall from the sky, the three ran for shelter under the canopy of trees, there then was a roll of thunder and then a flash of lighting in the distance

" Wow " said Oran but Merlin and Maron weren't so sure that the lighting was genuine, something was wrong.

* * *

Morgana was in the ruins of her castle when it had arrived, she had two guards at the door but they were soon killed, it walked into the castle searching for the high priestess. Morgana sensed something coming earlier in the day but had dismissed it she thought it was nothing just her imagination, that was until she sensed it again only minutes before when it had arrived. She walked through the castle until she found it

" Who are you?! " she demanded, what she saw was Droom but it wasn't Droom, she didn't know or understand the evil and power that was inside. The Devil smiled.

" What are you smiling about?!" Morgana said " Do you have any idea who I am you will answer me!". Again he didn't speak instead he began to slowly walk towards Morgana

" Alright then I#ll just make you tell me! " Morgana's eyes glowed, her magic caused the roof above The Devil fall down on top of it. When the dust cleared there was just a pile of rubble lying in front of Morgana

" Fool should have known better " said Morgana turning her back to it but a small piece of the rubble broke away, it caught her eye and she turned around to see the rubble being pushed away and The Devil in Droom's body walking out unharmed

" What? How " said Morgana but The Devil had enough games at this point and had grown at how weak Droom was, it needed a new host and the high priestess in front of it suited him nicely. A dark glow surrounded Droom, he opened his mouth and The Devils soul shot out at Morgana it collided with her and she fell to the floor screaming trying to push it away but it shot into her mouth and began to slide down her mouth, her body jerked on the ground as she tried to draw breath but then The Devil took over. Droom collapsed to the ground as The Devil stood up looking at its new body, it began to laugh and laugh at the power it now had. Lighting struck as it raised its hand to the sky and was an inhuman scream it gave the world a glimpse of its power as the storm brew.

Jessie watched the lighting strike around the ruined castle which The Devil had entered it had clearly completed it's mission and gotten its new host as the power was enormous.

" Holy Fuck " breathed Jessie as it felt its power he actually began to sweat when he felt the power the monster was generating " This is insane " he said to himself as the storm began to attack the ground below, he looked through the rain to see The Devil in Morgana's body now standing on top of the castle laughing in the rain

" This thing truly is The Devil. I hope Lord Galron knows what he's doing " said Jessie as lighting struck again lighting up the area " Or we could all be in trouble"

* * *

Gaius stood watching out the window at the sudden storm of rain, lighting hit in the distance as thunder rang out over Camelot, he felt something was wrong no storm like that just appears he had also felt something, something was wrong. Just then Merlin, Maron and Oran came crashing through the door all soaked

" Where were you? " Gaius asked

" Training " replied Merlin

" How did it go? " Gaius asked

" Really good, Oran is coming along great and Maron has finally agreed to join us " Merlin said, Maron glared at him but he didn't see it

" That's great " said Gaius as another strike of lighting flashed outside. " Merlin can I speak with you for a moment ". Maron looked between Gaius and Merlin before saying

" Come on Oran we'll go get dried up " she said and led the young dragonlord away.

" What's up Gaius? " asked Merlin. The older man looked out the window again with a worried expression on his face

" What do you think of the storm?" he asked the warlock

" What do you mean?" Merlin asked in confusion, Gaius looked behind him to make sure Maron and Oran weren't listening

" I'm worried Merlin " Gaius said " That storm isn't natural something terrible has happened ", Merlin now walked towards the window to study the storm outside another flash of lighting lit up Camelot in a freighting way

" I think your right " Merlin said looking back at Gaius " You think it's Galron?" Gaius nodded, Merlin looked back outside remembering the evil he felt when the storm had first struck. " What are we going to do then? "

" We can only hope that when he appears you are ready to defeat him" Gaius said

" So that's it? " said a voice they turned around to see Maron standing watching them " We just wait until he shows up that's suicidal"

" What else are we meant to do Maron?" asked Gaius

" We go and fight him!" she said walking towards them " We have to stop him before he finished whatever he's planning". Merlin looked at her then at Gaius

" What about the East King?" asked Merlin " You said he created the spell that sealed Galron away the first time what if we find him again"

" I wouldn't know the first place to look Merlin" Gaius said " The East King was supposed to be a legend the story of Demon King Galron was"

" Well it's clearly not" said Maron " And if you two aren't going to do anything about Galron then maybe I should!" she shouted walking towards the door

" Where are you going?" asked Gaius

" To find this East King"

" Maron don't be so foolish" said Gaius " Surely the best thing for you to do now is to continue your training with Merlin until the time comes to face Galron" Gaius said to the girl, she clenched her fist and looked at Merlin then back to Gaius

" I was Droom's prisoner for months! " she said " He moves his victims around and I know where he is going to be surely if we found him we can find Galron". Gaius and Merlin looked at each other considering her request, she looked between them thinking that they weren't going to agree to it and was about to launch another argument but Gaius said

" Alright " he walked back to the chair and sat down " But please be careful"


	9. Jessie's turmoil

**I've decided to move the story on a bit in time so this chapter is set five weeks later in the future, it's just to allow more time for Merlin to train Oran and Maron as I'm sure you don't want me to write about five week training it also gives The Devil time to adjust to it's new body. Anyway as for this chapter it focuses mainly on Jessie and the conflict now inside him hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Merlin**

5 weeks later...

Jessie lent against the wall of the cave, his arms folded and his eyes firmly fixed on the person in front of him. If you could call it a person. The Devil had spent weeks practicing and training to get used to its new body so that it could use it to its maximum potential, the Lady Morgana was always powerful but with the demon possessing her the two had surged to new heights. It would ask Jessie at the end of every training session to evaluate its power and see where it stood to Emrys and every day it grew stronger and stronger, it was showing of its new power now so that Jessie could once again judge it. The monster stopped it's demonstration

" So?" it asked not looking at Jessie

" From what I sense you are more powerful than Emrys" Jessie answered it, a smile crept across the possessed Morgana's face, it turned and began to walk out of the cave " But I must warn you the girl would have undoubtedly warned Emrys you can expect him to be ready for you" Jessie said, it stopped beside him and said

" For your sake Jessie I hope your right because if I lose this body I'll come back for yours!" and with that threat The Devil left the cave leaving Jessie in an actual sweat, he rubbed the sweat from his brow and sighed, he didn't like this not one bit, but he was loyal to the Demon King but he didn't trust The Devil not one bit he only hoped that when once his purpose was served Galron would destroy the monster before it could destroy them.

* * *

Lord Droom walked towards Galron's quarters with a smile plastered over his face, three demons walked behind him as he entered, Galron wasn't sitting on his throne but Droom knew his master was close

" My lord " Droom said kneeling as did the three demons behind him " We bring great news ". A wind then began to pick up in the cave, its intensity increased as shadows began to curl in front of Galron's throne the shadows began to take shape and soon formed The Demon King.

" What is it?" he asked. Droom swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking but his voice cracked nonetheless

" We have located another piece sire " he said, one of the demons stood up and walked over to Galron holding out the piece, it belonged to a statue of a dragon and it was a wing. Galron took it from the demon who then retreated back to its brothers behind Droom. Galron held it above his head inspecting it footsteps were then heard approaching them Galron glanced towards the entrance to his throne room

" Ah Jessie I'm glad you're here please take a look at this" Galron said, Jessie walked over to his king and Galron gave them the wing, Jessie's eyes glanced over it inspecting every detail of the small artifact

" It's real " said Jessie handing it back to Galron. The Demon King smiled, he took it from Jessie and the rest of the dragon appeared in his right hand, Galron attached the wing to the artifact which was no only missing one piece

" The head " Galron said " All we need is the head and then our wish can be granted" he said down on his throne examining the dragon artifact

" Is your army ready Lord Droom?" asked Galron, Droom started by the sudden question managed to say

" Yes my Lord Galron" Droom answered " If we attack after midnight we will be fine". Jessie looked down at Droom in confusion

" Attack?" Jessie questioned

" In the coming days we shall be launching an assault on Camelot" said Galron, Jessie looked at him in shock

" Camelot? My Lord are you sure that is wise?" Jessie said, Galron glared at Jessie

" It will be Jessie if you keep your end of the deal " Galron said pointing a finger at Jessie " Your job general is to make sure Emrys is out of the picture before the attack I trust you have kept track of The Devil's training to make sure that is possible"

" Y-yes my Lord " Jessie stuttered

" Good " Galron said " You are dismissed ". Jessie left immediately he didn't wait on Droom instead he walked quickly from the cave as fast as possible. Fear was now gripping him he was meant to be The Demon Kings right hand man yet he didn't even know about the attack on Camelot he wasn't involved in the planning of it or consulted on it like Galron would normally do yet instead he wasn't made aware of it by him or Droom and all this time Droom was preparing an army. He looked back at the cave making sure he was enough away from it and he ran, he ran as fast he could to get away, that's what he had to do now he knew now that once The Devil had defeated Emrys there would be no use for him Galron would have him killed, he had heard the stories about the Demon King doing it in the past killing his right hand men, those who were a threat to him but Jessie didn't consider him as a threat to Galron's power he was loyal to the Demon King he always was. He respected Galron and the power he had , but that was the thing something Jessie had questioned since he saw Emrys, did he respect Galrons power or fear it? Since he felt the power Emrys has he wasn't so sure anymore, Jessie was raised as a druid he was told about the legend that is Emrys since a young age but never believed it to be true he thought Emrys was just a bedtime story, a hope that they would be free one day free from Uther's regime after all that's was a reason he joined Galron because he promised he would dispose of the pendragon's there was nothing Jessie hated more than the pendragons he hated them with a burning intense rage he had never felt before. He had many dreams of killing Arthur whether it was running him through with a sword or choking him to death, he had dreamed of that watching the King's life slip away in front of his very eyes how he thirst for that! He hated the pendragons for taking his family away from him that's why he joined Galron for revenge. But that was because he thought Emrys would never come he thought the druids were living in a false hope, but now he was here Emrys was here! Jessie now knew what he had to do, he looked behind him to make sure no one was following him, he had to warn Emrys, he had to stop The Devil killing him and warn him of Galron's plans, he had to save his savior.


	10. An Agreement?

**Hello reader me again and I'm finally back sorry about the long wait and this story will continue as long as people keep reading it. Now this chapter does come with a warning as it briefly mentions some of the abuse that Maron had to go through when she was a slave to Galron nothing to graphic don't worry just brief mentions. Anyway hope you enjoy the story and reviews are always nice **

Oran always looked up to his sister, in times of need she was always there for him even when he thought that there was no way they could survive or escape certain situations, Droom's relentless hunt of them came to mind, but she still always found ways to save them however he did find his sister strange at times some days she would just blank him and act like a completely different person but the thing he found strangest of all about her was her meditation she would sit for hours on end with her legs crossed and her eyes closed and hands joined it was like her body completely shut down he didn't get it. She was doing it now while Merlin was teaching him.

" Merlin" Oran said " Why does Maron do that?" Merlin looked over at Maron and shrugged

" Helps her calm down I suppose a way just to escape the pressures of life" he said, Oran looked back at his sister still wondering how she did it. Maron's eyes then shot open and Oran quickly looked away incase he caught her staring at him but she kept looking straight ahead into the forest

" Someones coming!" she said while standing up. Merlin frowned and looked ahead of him with his eyes glowing

" Your right" he said, Oran looked ahead but could see nothing

" I can't see anything" the young dragonlord said

" Use your magic Oran" Merlin said " Concentrate on the space ahead just like I showed you ". Oran then shut his eyes, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes they were glowing gold as his magic allowed him to see far ahead, he soon found what he was looking for a man wearing all black with long silver hair was running their way

" Jessie!" Maron snarled clenching her fist " He's Galrons right hand man" she said to Merlin.

" Maron take Oran and get out of here" Merlin said

" What?" asked Maron

" He'll be after the two of you, get back to Camelot as quickly as possible I'll deal with him" Merlin said, Maron was about to rebuke him but one look at Oran and she thought better of it she knew she had to keep her brother safe

" Come on" she said to Oran grabbing his hand and the two ran away

" What about Merlin?" Oran said

" Merlin can look after himself " she said as they ran off back to Camelot. Merlin watched them go before turning back to Jessie who was now breaking through the bushes to come face to face with Merlin. He stopped a few feet away from Merlin and looked him up and down studying him, Merlin then raised his hand and Jessie's body tensed

" What do you want?" he asked Jessie. Jessie still out of breath from the running took a moment to answer

" I want to help you Emrys" said Jessie, Merlin didn't move his hand still raised incase Jessie tried something

" Why?" Merlin asked

" Galron was about to kill me he used The Devil to take over the Lady Morganas body and Drooms army is getting ready for an attack on Camelot, you have to believe me if you don't then the we are all going to die!" Jessie pleaded

" Their going to attack Camelot?" asked Merlin. Jessie nodded

" Droom's army of the dead is raising. There is a full moon in two days that's when his power is at its greatest he'll be able to summon a whole army. Galron plans to get you out of the way first by using The Devil" Jessie stated though Merlin still didn't look convinced " Please you have to believe me!"

" Why does Galron want Maron and Oran?" Merlin then asked.

" The legend says that the dragonlords had a ritual, there is a statue of the black dragon if all the pieces of that statue are collected along with the blood of a dragonlord you can have a wish granted". Jessie said, Merlin lowered his hand

" That's why he wants Maron and Oran" Merlin said

" He doesn't want the girl" said Jessie " He wants the boy, the dragonlord", Merlin looked at him in confusion

" Then why did they keep Maron alive?" asked Merlin, Jessie inhaled another lungful of air and answered

" To keep the boy calm, he was still young and none of us wanted to parent him so we kept the girl alive for that plus some of the men liked to pay with her once in a while" Jessie said with a smile. Merlin's anger got the better of him when Jessie said this, he used his magic to slam Jessie against the nearest tree and pin him to it.

" You are all monsters!" Merlin spat at him " People who do that sort of thing to her deserve not to live!", Jessie breathed slowly trying not to panic

" I never touched the girl" he said " I was raised by the druids I would never commit such a sin!" Merlin frowned and he dropped Jessie to the ground

" You're a druid?" he asked, Jessie nodded and lifted up his sleeve to show the mark of the druids on his arm " Then why do you work for the druid king? The druids are peaceful people"

" By whole family was killed by Uther, I saw my father killed right in front of me I was lucky to escape that day, I swore my life to get revenge on the Pendragons and Galron offered me a home" Jessie told Merlin

" Then why are you betraying him?" Merlin asked

" They planned the attack on Camelot without me I was Galrons right hand man I was involved in every major discussion but it seemed I had out lived my usefulness in the last few days I was nothing but the devils babysitter" Jessie said then laughed " How the mighty fall"

" Now you're hear beginning for me to help you" Merlin said in a tone that seemed to mock Jessie, Jessie stood up on his feet and looked Merlin right in the eye and was a bit scared by what he saw, there was cold determination in his eyes that signaled he would do anything to protect Maron and Oran, Jessie had seen that look before it was dangerous, Jessie knew he had better watch what he said or he could end up dead.

" I was taught of the legend of Emrys since I was young, I always hoped that you would come and free us so that we could live in peace for years I waited for you and you never came so I took matters into my own hands" Jessie said, Merlin didn't waver he knew what Jessie was trying to do he was trying to blame Merlin for what had happened to him, it wasn't going to work but Merlin knew he needed Jessie's help to stop Galron.

" Where is Galron right now?" Merlin asked

" He is hiding north of the border but I would strongly advise not going straight in to challenge him" Jessie said

" Then what should I do?"

" Pick them off one by one, Galrons army is by no means big but if we can take out The Devil and Droom then we have a much greater chance" Jessie said

" Where is The Devil then?" asked Merlin.

" I can bring it to you, Galron doesn't know of my betrayal I will bring The Devil to you pretending that were attacking you by surprise but you will know about it all along" Jessie said " I'll bring him here at tomorrow at sunset there we shall strike agreed?" Merlin hesitated before answering he was still unsure whether he could trust Jessie or not but this seemed ike his best chance

" Agreed" Merlin said the two shook on it

" Good luck then Emrys" said Jessie, Merlin only nodded and Jessie ran back through the forest.


End file.
